


Brother...

by Winters_stars21



Series: The Adventures of Maul and Ezra [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: AU, Maul finds Ezra first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_stars21/pseuds/Winters_stars21
Summary: Maul thinks back to Savage, his brother. Ezra is somewhat helpful but not really.





	

Maul screamed.

His brother was _right in front of him_  and he could do nothing to save the yellow Zabrak from his fate.

Sidious appeared with a horrible grin, he plunged his red blades into Savage's chest and Force pushed him away. Finally Maul was able to move and he wasted no time.

He ran to his brother's side.

Green mist was pouring out of the yellow Zabrak as he began to transform. He looked at Maul and whispered, "Brother, I am an unworthy apprentice. I'm not like you, I...never...was..." 

Maul held Savage's hand as his brother died right before his eyes.

Sidious cackled in the distance and Maul's vision turned red with fury. The Sith Lord will pay for what he did to Savage. But before Maul could attack the man, he was pulled away from the nightmare.

Maul turned to his right. "Brother? Are you still there?" He asked.

Finally someone answered. "I'm not your...brother. Remember me? Ezra, your apprentice? Seems you went off to dreamland for a bit and who's Savage?"

The Zabrak groaned.

Apparently it had been a horrible nightmare _and_  reality, Savage was dead.

He had been that way for over a decade.

Someone poked his nose, Maul opened an eye and glanced at his apprentice. "What do you want Ezra? Isn't it too early for any of this?"

The human grinned. "Nope! I came in here to ask you what was wrong. So...what's wrong, master?"

The old Nightbrother groaned and then he sighed.

He addressed the human boy before him. "Nothing, my apprentice. Just an old memory that I've been reliving for over a decade. Nothing you would understand." He said.

Ezra sat down beside the Zabrak on the bunk. "Try me, I could surprise you."

A chuckle was heard. "You always do."

The Zabrak looked to Ezra. "Savage. Savage was my brother, a strong, tall and yellow Zabrak. I had recently had gotten some old revenge and had taken over the world of Mandalore, when my old master came. Darth Sidious." Maul began.

"Sidious was quite old, even back then. My brother and I challenged him. We fought for what could have been hours for all I knew, then suddenly Sidious, Force pushed me to a wall. While I was...preoccupied, my brother was left alone to fend for himself. If I could've had gotten to him sooner..." The Zabrak whispered.

"Sidious stabbed Savage, with his twin red lightsabers and Force pushed him away. As soon as I could, I ran to my brother's side. He was lying on the cold hard floor, not bleeding at all but green mist poured out of him. His last words were, 'I am an unworthy apprentice. I'm not like you, I never was.' I held onto his hand as he died. My loyal brother did not deserve such a fate." Maul murmured.

He had forgotten Ezra was sitting beside him, the human gave his hand a squeeze when the Zabrak had finished the short tale. 

He spoke quietly. "Believe or not Maul, I kind of do know how you felt when your brother died. My parents, I told you about them. The last time I saw them, I was seven, the Empire had taken them away from me! I...still have nightmares. It might not be as tragic as Savage's death but it hurt, still hurts." He corrected himself.

Maul sighed. "I believe you Ezra. One of the reasons why I like you is, you...remind me of him, of Savage. You remind me of my brother."

Ezra smiled a little at this. "Thanks. I never had any siblings, but you've been brotherly to me and fatherly. A role model I could say."

Maul laughed. "Me?! A role model?! That is quite ridiculous, my apprentice. But, I suppose I could be a good role model to a impressionable and Force sensitive young man."

Ezra grinned. "Well, who do you think taught me how to flirt with guys and girls? Seriously, Maul I didn't even know there was a word for that."

The Zabrak chuckled. "You _definitely_ remind me of Savage at time like these."

Ezra pouted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, my apprentice. Now it's quite late, perhaps you should go back to your bed?"

"Nope! I shall sleep on your floor!" And with that, Ezra plopped down already snoring somehow.

The young human was in many ways similar to Savage and this was one of them.

The Zabrak smiled and raised his head to the stars. "Goodnight Savage and may the Force be with you."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Look, Savage and Maul didn't have the best relationship but the look in Maul's eyes when his brother died is truly sad. And thanks to Visions and Voices, I am now going to compare Ezra and Savage!
> 
> Feedback and comments are always appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
